


葡萄成熟透

by Lemm11



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemm11/pseuds/Lemm11
Summary: 小孩子不要喝酒。
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lai Guanlin





	葡萄成熟透

**Author's Note:**

> *BE/单恋/解散后  
> *很久以前写的所以有太多出入dont blame me

1.  
在他还不能喝酒的年纪，在解散后裴珍映比他早一年可以和哥哥们喝烧酒，而他只能端着幼稚的碳酸汽水看着哥哥们和裴珍映喝红了脸七倒八歪。他成年当晚的第一件事就是出门找烧酒喝，在一个所有的哥哥们都没有去过的酒馆里。

正好裴珍映的组合刚刚结束了一场放送，在酒馆昏黄的灯光里，电视机小小的屏幕播放着他闭着眼睛唱着非主打的抒情歌的样子。

烧酒并没有想象中的好喝，酒精度数不高，连好好醉一场也做不到。真不知道当初那些哥哥们吵着要喝酒是为了什么，赖冠霖捏着透明的烧酒瓶想。他单手提起手机想给裴珍映发消息，敲敲打打好几次也没有把消息发出去。酒馆里有一面给顾客贴便利贴的墙，他抓起笔胡乱写了几句，或许是裴珍映刚刚唱的新歌的歌词之类的，就贴在墙上，最靠边的角落里。

电视里裴珍映的歌也快唱完了，赖冠霖摇晃着起身，在吧台结账出门。

出了门后之前写过什么就不记得了。他到底还是第一次喝酒，胃里酒气翻滚汹涌直到头顶。回宿舍后他一头倒在床上，手机屏幕一次又一次的亮起。他知道有很多人都记得他的生日，给他发了生日祝福，但他并不想管。

Kakao里专属裴珍映的提示音响起的时候他才一个激灵坐起拿起手机。简简单单的一条，夹在公司的前辈和佑镇哥的消息中间。

“我们冠霖尼成年快乐！下次一起出来喝烧酒:) ”

成年人就是这样吗？下一次永远也不知道是哪一次。他没有回消息，把手机砸回床上，拿被子蒙住了头。

2.  
后来他工作的重心并不只放在韩国，最后一次见大家还是在年底回韩国的一个颁奖典礼上。他们和各自的新队友站在同一个偌大的舞台，隔着漫天的亮片和灼目灯光，视线交错着点头致意。他看见往常裴珍映长的有些扎眼的刘海剪掉了，露出好看的鹿一般眼睛。他之前无数次看着裴珍映眨着红的眼睛或者用手撩头发的时候都会皱着眉头和他说，让他去把刘海剪掉。裴珍映只会笑嘻嘻地轻轻巧巧地回答说声知道啦，便继续不管不顾。

裴珍映好像变了。代表团体发表获奖感言的时候可以面面俱到地照顾到每一个人，甚至还能轻松的逗笑台下的观众。身旁的队友们都仰仗着他，就像裴珍映当初依赖着哥哥们一样。他又好像没变，笑起来会皱鼻子，更多的时候会无言地站在角落里。

“现在倒是剪掉啦。”

“哥你说什么？”身旁的柳善皓好奇地问。

“没什么。”他撇开了视线。

结束了颁奖典礼后他突然很想去喝烧酒。他裹着庞大的棉袄，带上口罩和帽子从宿舍出门去。小酒馆在深夜也还亮着暖黄的灯，他进门找到他惯常的座位坐下。小酒馆里有一面给顾客贴便利贴的墙，他凭着记忆向他成年的夜晚贴的便利贴的地方找去。也许是从前别人不小心打翻了饮料，那张便利贴上的字都模糊不清了，被洇没在层层叠叠的后来干透的水渍里。

什么呀，他心想。

不过，本来就不太记得写过什么了。

3.  
结束解散演唱会的晚上他们将自己的行李都搬出宿舍。成云哥提议把行李送走之后大家都去汉江边走一走。冬夜汉江边风很大，他裹紧了围巾，把脸埋进去。圣祐哥和在奂哥还是像往常一样吵吵嚷嚷的。

他快步从最后往前赶了几步，走到和裴珍映并排的地方。“珍映哥，我们…”

突然他感到背后的帽子被人盖在了头上，他转过头发现是志训哥。他拉着尼尔哥笑嘻嘻地拍拍他和裴珍映的头，“小孩子头不要吹风噢，会感冒的。”志训哥故作老成的和他们俩说。

“什么呀哥，你不就只比我大一岁吗！”裴珍映笑着冲上前去和朴志训闹到一团。丹尼尔搂住他的肩。

“我们冠霖啊，也要长大啦！”丹尼尔哥还是那个笑嘻嘻的样子，笑起来用狗狗眼看着他，他突然觉得有点不好意思。

大家都乐意和丹尼尔哥交朋友，他总是大条又体贴，总能比大家都提早察觉到很多东西。

“我知道的，丹尼尔哥。”他反手也同样搂住丹尼尔的肩。“我们以后，也会经常见面的吧。”

“会的，冠霖想的就都会实现的。”丹尼尔哥还是笑着。

4.  
事实上在限定组合结束后他们联系得越来越少，名叫wanna one的11人聊天群在过了几个月也沉在kakao页面的底部。

那过去的一年半终于还是过去了。回忆明亮却晦涩，他们都心照不宣地再不在口边提起曾经的生活，尽管知道所有人都不会忘记。

解散后他没有直接重新出道，而是暂时选择回cube再继续练习生活。结束了wanna one的活动后他有点迷茫，是否要和柳善皓赵宇灿组成新组合或者干脆把工作大部分都放回大陆。别的哥哥们倒是很快都有消息传了出来，solo或和原组合合流，有些还是和原公司的练习生组成新的小型组合重新出现在观众视野前。他在组合里关系最好的几个哥哥都是这样，志训哥，佑镇哥和裴珍映。

在平语时间里他最愿意的就是不叫裴珍映哥，每次都直接叫珍映或者裴裴。裴珍映倒也不和他恼，只是又装酷地小小哼一声。

一年半积累了很多舞台经验，他的实力也进步了很多，但总归还是不足的。于是他整晚整晚地泡在练习室里，对着镜子一次一次纠正身体的角度。直到汗浸透了T恤他才走到一边，拿起水瓶大灌一口，躺倒在地板上。

在公司里现在的伙伴们也没有之前那么多哥哥一样的人了。柳善皓他们都是一群比他更小的小鸡仔，他也能当哥哥了。

在一次综艺的游戏里cue到他说他最愿意把哪个成员当作弟弟来照顾，他连思考都没有就脱口而出裴珍映。他现在想起来会发笑，但到底这种想法从没改变过。他本来就是原来的忙内，但偏片身高也没有停下。年纪较大的智圣哥成云哥他多少不敢去闹，其他的哥哥们就算平易近人也不是他一个小孩想去照顾的对象。只有裴珍映，少年身躯还是薄薄瘦瘦的，脸也生的小。眼睛却偏偏很亮。裴珍映在组合里真正玩得好的并不多，他更喜欢抿着嘴装成个酷盖。他是很能理解裴珍映的。不到20岁的少年总有些叛逆气，不过他的裴裴喜欢把这股叛逆气摆在脸上，而他喜欢放在心里。这股叛逆气让裴珍映有种异于常人的稚气天真，他想。怎么会有人那么大了还想让自己的房间放满海洋球。

但他能够真正行动上照顾裴珍映的时间并不多。他只是个忙内，组合里总有哥哥也真正喜欢欣赏裴珍映也能够照顾他。现在裴珍映也是自己组合里的大哥啦。总归他现在已经不需要人照顾了，在需要被照顾的时候也不需要他，他抬眼望着天花板想到。

从口袋里掏出手机打开kakao，找到裴珍映给他发消息的界面。距离他生日已经过去了挺久，他也一直没回消息，裴珍映孤孤单单一句话沉在屏幕底部。

他抬手用袖口擦擦有些起雾了的屏幕，敲了一句话，发送出去。

“好啊，看哥什么时候有时间吧。”


End file.
